


Surfing Inside a Cave

by DominicRichenel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, First Peck, Fluff, Inside a cave, M/M, Pining, Realizations, Silly Boys, Steve’s solution to Danny’s problem is not really great, Vulnerable Danny, but he’s well-intentioned, from friends to something more, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/pseuds/DominicRichenel
Summary: “Why your hand is so sweaty, Steve?”“Your hand is sweaty too.”“But I’m anxious, what’s your excuse?”“Maybe I’m also anxious, just like you are, but because of an entirely different reason.”When Danny struggles with his claustrophobia during a mission that leads him and Steve to a shortcut through a cave, Steve gets a silly idea to help his friend cope with his ordeal. And surprisingly, the idea has a more positive outcome than both of them expected.





	Surfing Inside a Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/gifts).



> This story is mostly fluffy, even if it deals with Danny’s anxiety. I took inspiration from the episodes that addressed Danny’s claustrophobia, including the one in which Steve offered to take Danny’s hand “willing to be supportive”. I also used or adapted a few lines from the show.
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful @lizlybear, thanks for your stories :)

“Please, tell me again, Steve. Why the hell do we have to go through this damn cave to reach the other side? Huh? Are you sure it’s the only way? If I die in this place we won’t be able to chase down those perps. Unless you got no compassion inside your heart and prefer to abandon my corpse here instead.”

Steve couldn’t help but smirk because of Danny’s rant. He was feeling partly annoyed, partly guilty in regard of his partner’s apprehensions as they advanced through the dark cave.

“You’re too dramatic, Danny. As I explained to you before, this cave crosses the mountain and is the shortest way to reach the other side of the forest where the smugglers are hiding. That is, in time to take them down. We could make use of a bird, but it’d take too much time and the perps would see us from afar. I’m telling you, a helo would be compromised a mile away. And if we circumvent the mountain, by the time we get there the smugglers would be probably on the move. Plus, I doubt you’re a fan of trekking or rappelling.”

“No, I’m certainly not a fan of those crazy things, okay? This is such a dumb idea, man! I mean, going through this cave. Look me in the eye and admit that this is another one of your dopey plans, Steve. This cave’s too narrow, it’s practically a corridor with rocks instead of walls. On top of that, the signal of our cellphones isn’t strong enough inside here and we’re not wearing our earpieces- which is a serious oversight on your part, by the way. Plus, we came here without the rest of our team and with no backup from HPD.”

“It’s a solid plan, okay? Come on, buddy. We got really lucky when we discovered where those smugglers are hiding almost by chance. We can’t afford to lose this opportunity. We gotta wrap up this illicit arms dealing investigation we started as a result of our last case. Duty calls, alright?”

“Okay, alright,” Danny grumbled.

“Besides, you remember that you’re my backup, don’t you? Since the beginning of our partnership? Would you want me to go alone? Don’t you wanna be sure I’m not gonna screw up or do something wrong or stupid?”

“Of course I wanna be sure you’re not gonna do anything stupid, what kind of idiot question is that?” Danny then scrunched up his face. “Hey, I can see what you’re doing. Don’t lay a guilt trip on me, you putz. Enough with the sympathy play, I’m the one in need of sympathy right now.”

Steve shook his head and smirked again. He expected the traverse through the providential cave they had found inside the jungle wouldn’t take too long. That way, Danny’s ordeal would end soon enough. That fortuitous shortcut couldn’t be ignored though. If they didn’t seize that opportunity, they would most likely lose the trail of the firearms smugglers that Five-0 was chasing down.

“Let me tell you something, I’m familiar with this region since I was a kid. I know this part of the forest like the back of my hand and I have some experience with spelunking. No need to be neurotic, buddy, that’s not healthy. I’ll protect you, okay?”

“I don’t need your protection. I’m a cop… and a grown-up man,” Danny mumbled under his breath and then halted all of a sudden. “Wait… uh… do you think that animals live inside this cave?”

“Don’t be such a baby, Danny,” Steve chortled, but after placed a hand on his chin and made a pensive face. “Well, perhaps there are bats, mollusks and maybe some reptiles and rodents.”

“You mean rats?”

“Well, maybe not. Probably only bats and insects. Okay, maybe vermin in general. Are you afraid of rats?” Steve grinned slyly.

“No, that’s not it. The thing is I’m not fond of crumpled spaces, ‘cause they usually set off my claustrophobia. I don’t do tight spaces. I keep telling you that claustrophobia doesn’t simply go away, but you never seem to care about it. You don’t care about my issues, Steven.”

But Danny couldn’t be more wrong. Steve cared a lot about his partner, much more than Danny could perceive. One day, he would have the balls to tell Danny the way he truly felt about him, but at the specific moment Steve was feeling guilty, torn between his friend’s wellbeing and the need to finish the mission quickly. To make things worse, the cave appeared to be longer than Steve had predicted.

“I’m sorry, man. I hope we’re gonna be here just for a while, okay? Not for much longer. It’ll be over soon and besides....” Steve didn’t finish his sentence, sounding indecisive.

“Besides what?”

“Remember, Danny? You can always hold my hand.”

“Fuck you! No, thanks!”

“You wanna come back? We can go back the way we came.” Steve’s resolve was pending more and more to the side of his partner’s safeness.

“No, we’re already here. You’re a Navy SEAL, correct? SEALs never abort a mission only because one of the companions is injured. That’s what Joe used to say, right? Come on, let’s go. But I’m not gonna hold your hand.”

After some time, Danny began to show unmistakable signs that he was severely struggling. He started breathing heavily and sometimes he coughed painfully. Danny was sweaty and his skin was flushed. In his perception, the walls of the cave appeared to move by themselves and get closer to him. The corridor seemed to get narrower, oppressing him, threatening to bury and suffocate him, triggering his anxiety.

“Danny! Are you alright? How are you feeling, brother?” Steve made Danny stop in his tracks.

“This place’s got my head spinning. I feel lightheaded… and I feel like I’m suffocating… like there’s not enough air in this cave to breathe. I feel like I’m losing my mind here.”

“Come on, Danno, let’s go back,” Steve finally decided. “We’ll find another way to reach the smugglers’ hideout.”

“No, I can hold it, babe… I mean, at least I think I can. What a wuss of a partner you got, huh? I’m ashamed of myself, I hate to feel like a wimp.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed, buddy. This thing is difficult to control, it’s not your fault.”

“It’s not my fault, but it’s _your_ fault that we’re here trapped inside this godforsaken hell now.”

“Okay, Danny, take my hand.”

“Damnit, Steve, this is dopey. Like hell I’m gonna hold your hand. This idea is ridiculous: two grown-up dudes holding hands! I’m not a scared little girl, thank you very much.”

“C’mon, buddy, I insist. There’s no one here to see us. You’ll feel better, I promise. I got you covered. Take my hand and I’ll guide you through the cave, okay?”

Danny frowned and glared at his boss, positioning the light beam of his flashlight directly at Steve’s face. But what he saw on his partner’s countenance was guilt, a deep concern and a sincere wish to help. Grudgingly, Danny caved in to Steve’s suggestion and let the taller man envelop his hand with his own bigger hand.

“This is so embarrassing. I don’t know how you always convince me to do these stupid things, you schmuck. I should have my head examined for going along with these stupid ideas.”

Steve ignored the harsh retort and simply grinned at his friend – because he had just got an idea to make Danny feel better. “Let’s try something to help you out. Do you remember when Mary asked if we were surf buddies?”

“This is ridiculous, Steve. What surfing has to do with caves and my claustrophobia?”

“It doesn’t matter, bro. I got an idea… and I’m very well aware that’s not my brightest idea, but I do think it can help you right now. And it’s the only thing I can come up at this moment, okay? We’ll try something that works for me when I’m swimming and need to calm down. It always helps me to stay focused.”

“I’m not interested in swimming, I hate the water. And there’s no water here – or waves or whatsoever! This is so stupid!” Danny’s rant went on, his speech difficult because of the shortness of breath.

“It’s gonna be figurative… I mean, sort of. Don’t you trust me?”

“Yeah, yeah, babe, I trust you… I mean, not most of the time, only sometimes.”

“Okay, so trust me now and follow my lead. Listen to me, close your eyes and forget about this cave. Pay attention only to my voice and imagine another space, an open area that is not so oppressing and confining. Imagine the sea instead. Imagine the sea as an open, vast space, Danny. The sea doesn’t confine you, it frees you. Imagine you’re surfing with me,” Steve guided, attempting to make Danny concentrate fully on one task in a way that he could take his attention off of what was causing his anxiety.

“I don’t even like to surf. This is a preposterous idea. I don’t know how to surf well.”

“No, that’s not true, Danno. Remember when you learned how to surf with Kono, so you could surf with Gracie? Remember how you use to have a good time whenever we’re surfing with the ohana?”

“Okay, fine. Maybe surfing is not _that_ bad.”

“There you go, pal. Now, you may keep your eyes closed and focus on my voice. Keep imagining you’re in another place. I’ll guide you through the cave, trust me,” Steve offered and they resumed their trudge.

“I don’t need to close my eyes, it’s dark enough here. I’ll give it a miss, okay? I don’t wanna feel more suffocated, thank you very much.”

“Alright, now I want you to breathe calmly. Deep and steady breaths. Inhale and exhale, smoothly. You’re gonna breathe in for four seconds. Then you’re gonna breathe out for four seconds. It’s called combat breathing, it helps with the stress. Now do what I’m doing. In… and out....”

“No, Steve. That’s not a good idea because deep breaths usually make it worse when I’m struggling due to my claustrophobia. Maybe, it’ll feel better if I recite the ’86 Mets lineup - or the ’92 roster.”

“Please, buddy, let’s try something different this time. Trust me, okay? I think it can work out,” Steve asked with a convincing tone.

“Fine, fine… alright,” Danny sighed. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice anyway.”

“All right, Danny. Now, keep trying to disconnect from this place, disengage from here and turn off your mind. Please, continue to believe you’re in another place… the sea. Remember the freedom. You don’t have to fear the water, the sea is an open space. It’s not constricting, it’s not a crumpled space. Remember you surfing with Gracie, remember you surfing with our friends, remember you having fun,” Steve kept soothing with a calm, warm, hypnotic tone.

Danny glowered at Steve and was about to show the full force of his snark by saying that his partner was failing miserably in his attempt to be a hypnotist. But Danny would be blatantly lying if he said that to his friend. The truth was that he was indeed feeling better as he followed Steve’s soothing voice.

Danny created a mental image based on Steve’s instructions and made a concentrated effort to follow his friend’s guidance the best he could. As a result, the anxiety started to dwindle away at a considerable pace and Danny was pleasantly surprised when he managed to catch his breath again.

“I’ll be damned, but I think it’s working, Steve. It’s kinda crazy but I think I can picture what you’re telling me. Maybe, it’s because I’m a bit desperate, but what you’re suggesting is indeed working. I mean, along with the breathing exercise. And don’t tell anyone I said that, but we really had fun as surf buddies.”

“That’s right, imagine you’re surfing with me, Danno.”

“But we can’t hold hands and surf at the same time,” Danny joked.

“Don’t worry about that, buddy. We’re always together, we always have each other’s back. We’re close friends, nothing will separate us. I’m aware we bicker a lot, but we’re gonna always stick together, no matter what. You’ll never be alone, I’m with you. We’ve been together throughout life’s trials and tribulations since we met for the first time.”

“Are you really trying to hypnotize me? Is this an Army mind trick?”

“Navy and no, no mind tricks. I’m only stating the truth.”

“Whatever you say, but I admit I do feel better.”

“So, are you calmer now?”

“Yeah, it’s odd and it’s kinda funny. When I envision this scenario you’re describing, I feel like the freedom of being in open water is speaking to me – which is weird because I hate the water. It feels like the surfing is forcing me to reflect on my issues, but in a good way… like my claustrophobia right now, for instance. I imagine that I’m surfing a wave and there isn’t anything else oppressing me, just this moment of peace, y’know? It’s different and hard to explain.”

“I understand, bro.”

“Well, people use to say that surfing is good to put everything off the side. I’ve never understood it, personally. I thought it was not for me till now, but I admit it _is_ some sort of escape somehow, even if we’re talking about surfing only using my mind’s eye.”

“See? I was right after all,” Steve couldn’t conceal the smugness in his voice. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, man. We’re almost getting there.”

“Yeah, yeah, Sigmund,” Danny scoffed playfully and then smiled at his friend in gratitude. “Thank you, alright?”

“You’re welcome.”

“And… Steve?”

“What, Danno?”

“Why your hand is so sweaty, man?”

“Your hand is sweaty too.”

“But I’m anxious, what’s your excuse?”

“Maybe I’m also anxious, just like you are, but because of an entirely different reason.”

Before Danny could ask what another reason was that, he saw the mouth of the cave ahead of them. It was very close in fact.

“See the light out there, Steve?”

“Yeah, we’re finally reaching the other end of the cave.”

Steve and Danny quickly strode onwards across the distance that separated them from the cave opening, still holding hands. They eventually went outside and were welcomed by the bright light of the day.

“Everything is okay, Danny?”

Danny protected his eyes from the intense light of the Hawaiian sun with his free hand. “Yep, I think it wasn’t that bad after all.”

“You see? Told ya. I’m proud of you, buddy.”

“And thanks for guiding me inside the cave. You’re pretty good with this caveman and Tarzan stuff, I’ll give you that.”

“I’m aware of that and I’m good at this counseling stuff too, you know?”

“What I know you is that you’re a smug bastard.” Danny looked at their hands still joined. “Why we’re still holding hands, Steve?”

“Don’t know. Perhaps because it feels good?” Steve glanced at Danny, looking expectant. “Do you think so?”

“Yeah....” Danny answered, making a confused face. “It’s weird, for sure, and not very manly… but, uh… but I admit it’s also oddly pleasant and comforting.”

“There’s no one seeing us,” Steve pointed out, keen eyes scouring the forest outside of the cave for any dangers. “So, we can stay like this for a while. I think it’ll help you calm down even more.”

“And what about the mission, genius? Where’s the laser-focused Navy SEAL that dragged me inside this cave only to complete the mission more quickly and efficiently?”

“We still have some time because going through the cave saved us a lot of time. We’re gonna catch those punks, Danny, trust me. I got all planned. In the words of Elvis, the King, it’s now or never.” Steve took a deep breath and his eyes bored into Danny’s with sheer intensity. Danny couldn’t figure out an explanation for the fierce gaze of his partner.

“You’re a strange man, my friend. But thanks for sticking around and helping me deal with my claustrophobia and for talking me through my anxiety. God bless you, okay? Thanks for holding my hand when I needed. It helped me and it, uhm, it felt strangely nice. I admit it, okay? Don’t mock me and don’t tell anyone when we get back at the office, if that’s okay.”

“You know what’s also really nice, Danny?”

Steve didn’t wait for an answer as he leaned down to press his lips to Danny’s, giving the shorter man a light but significant peck. When Steve pulled back, Danny was startled and speechless. He was wide-eyed, mouth agape and his jaw was hanging slack. Steve let go of Danny’s hand abruptly, feeling dismayed while he peered down at his partner with a constrained expression.

“Sorry, man. I shouldn’t have done this. This is inappropriate. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“No, no, no, Steve. Don’t worry, man. Please, don’t. You’re right, okay?” Danny reassured Steve and smiled sunnily at him. “And I’ll say this much: your mimicry of a kiss was really nice. I liked it. Let’s not fool ourselves anymore, all right?”

“Really?” Steve gave back a cheeky grin. “We’re really on the same page? I was so afraid of your reaction. Sorry if it seemed I took advantage of you and your situation, buddy.”

“Don’t stress about it. One of us was supposed to have the balls to make a move sooner or later, right?”

“Right. I’m so fucking happy right now, Danny, You can’t imagine.”

“Yeah, I think I can. But come on, we’re not exactly acting like professionals here. Holding hands like teenagers and stealing pecks? Huh? All during working time? What the governor would think of us, dude? Let’s finish this mission once and for all, so we can go back and you might finally kiss me for real and suck the air out of my lungs, okay? Think you can do that for me?”

“Danny, you don’t lose by waiting, buddy, I promise you. I myself have been waiting for a long, long time. I’m gonna show what a real kiss is.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Danny explains to Steve that thinking about the sea and surfing was being an unexpected helpful method to calm down, I used and adapted some of the words Scott Caan said in an interview in regard of how he feels about surfing.


End file.
